Slade Hawk
Slade Hawk is a human male and a long term Hunter Nightstalker and leader of Fireteam Alamo. He served in almost every major battle to defend the Last City after being revived by his ghost. He was presumed dead by the Vanguard after a mission on Venus which resulted in failure, leaving his Fireteam severely injured and himself missing. History Golden Age/Collapse Early Life Slade Hawk was born In North American Empire to a military father and mother. A few years after his birth he gained a younger brother named Sev. When Slade was of age he followed his father into the military were he grew to the rank of Sergeant. He served a relatively peaceful and uneventful career remaining station within the Empire and its boarder, eventually joined by his brother Sev in the military. When the Warminds detected threats Slade and his unit was mobilized to help mount a defense if an enemy made it to Earth. The forces of the Darkness would eventually reach Earth, where Slade and his unit fought against them. Slade and his unit fought for days, being cut off from any reinforcements and their supplies started to run out, as did their unit. Slowly one by one was slain by the forces of the Darkness as they tried to retreat and regroup with other units, leaving just Slade and Sev left. Continuing forward they eventually found themselves at the local base where other units were defending and joined with them until they were overrun by the Darkness. Slade, like everyone else, would die and his body left in the base for centuries. City Age Revival/Journey Time past and nature took over the base as Slade remained in the same place he died until he was revived by a Traveler's Ghost. Like most revived by a ghost he barely had any memories upon being revived. He found himself not alone as Sev was also revived by another Ghost. Sensing he knew Sev, Slade greeted him. They both found a still function terminal in the base and dug up their files where they found out they were brothers. With this information they stuck together. Their Ghosts informed them about the Last City and that is was where the last of humanity had gathered. With this information both Slade and Sev gather supplies and weapons and headed to the city. On their journey they encountered the Fallen. They would fight against the alien foe but both fell, only to be resurrected by their Ghosts, which shocked them at first. They would later come across a jumpship which they would get working and used to travel to the city. Once they arrived they were greeted by current Vanguard leaders and Speaker where they learned the story of the Traveler and history of the city. Training/Joining New Monarchy ... The Battle of the Six Fronts ... Battle of the Twilight Gap ... Forming Fireteam Alamo ... Repelling the Concordat Coup ... The Great Akamkara Hunt ... Gaining a Daughter ... Venus Incident ... Return to the City ... Personality and Traits ... Appearance ... Equipment Armor ... Weapons ... Category:Guardians Category:Hunters Category:Unrelated Continuity Articles Category:Humans